


dry humping

by mintsded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsded/pseuds/mintsded
Summary: Mientras Ushijima se profesionaliza nacionalmente en la única cosa que le ha movido la fibra de la pasión, Tendou se gana la vida en la práctica sin penetración de quien sea que se halle dispuesto a pagarle. Luego de que ambos se reencuentran, el primero comienza a darse cuenta de que puede que el vóleibol no sea la única cosa capaz de motivarlo a tal extremo.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	dry humping

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Ushijima frente al pelirrojo confirmó lo que sospechaba del mismo: Tendou había bajado de peso. Y aunque Ushijima sufría la reiteración ajena de pecar de atento y observador, algo en su excompañero de equipo parecía diferir de lo que recordaba.

Hacía media hora que se hallaba con las suelas de sus deportivas clavadas en una acera que nunca había recorrido con especial interés en los entrenamientos de sus lejanos días de preparatoria. Frente a la fachada de un _club-restaurante_ que doblegaba por completo la extensión de cualquier otro establecimiento a su alrededor, Ushijima se obligó a recordar que se encontraba de visita familiar y que, de casualidad, sus dedos siguieron una vaga conversación con Tendou, del que nunca se hubo alejado en su totalidad, para terminar visitándole en vez de pisar los tablones de madera del suelo de su vieja casa, así que su breve descanso comenzaba con la ubicación en tiempo real que éste le había enviado por mensaje de texto.

Y podía verle a través de los cristales.

Una vez dentro y parado a su lado, Ushijima se dio cuenta que sobresalía demasiado físicamente. Bastó un solo segundo para cuestionarse si se debía al grandor de sus músculos, aquellos que algún tiempo atrás parecían ser incapaces de agrandarse y estar a punto de romperse. Pero a la par del -por igual- sorprendido Tendou, Ushijima pensó que, de rematar contra él, sus antebrazos llegarían a romperse. Su cabello fuego mantenía otra forma, sin puntas filosas y hacia abajo, casi rozando el final de sus párpados y dando la impresión de un estilo que se adecuaba a las personas que rellenaban la mesa donde se encontraba sentado. Como un efecto dominó, los ojos del mismo se encontraron con los suyos y luego, por inercia, hacia el enorme bolso _Nike_ tras su espalda. Siguiendo sus cuencas ligeramente sobresalidas y algún ruido extraño que Ushijima pudo escuchar -y predecir e imaginar- de sus labios aun por encima de la insoportable música, sus acompañantes esperaron expectantes una explicación.

Tendou no parecía poder otorgarles ninguna, así que a más tardar se hallaron de camino hacia... ¿Hacia dónde? Bueno, no tenía idea.

— ¡N-no creí que pasarías por aquí, Wakatoshi-kun! —por más lejos que el balón le arrastrara, nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre con tanta facilidad siquiera en otro escenario. De alguna manera, Ushijima sintió, por un corto instante, que volvía a tercer año de Shiratorizawa— ¡Pensé que bromeabas! ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Tendou no soltaba el agarre en su chaqueta, adentrándoles a una Miyagi que ahora sí recordaba.

—Enviaste tu ubicación en tiempo real.

— ¿Eh? —sorprendido, su rostro se tornó de un tono rosáceo. Le soltó la prenda de vestir y entonces los pasos de ambos se alinearon a un ritmo más tranquilo— ¡¿Ah?! Mierda, quería enviarte la ubicación de algún hotel, algún lugar para quedarte, uh... Discúlpame, Waka-kun.

Asintió, restándole importancia. Atravesando la conglomeración de personas rodeándoles, la vestimenta de Tendou bailoteaba con la brisa nocturna, exponiendo en algún que otro momento sus clavículas. Cuando su remera se amoldó a su fisonomía, Ushijima se sintió obligado a echarle un ojo. Según él, Tendou podía desfallecerse en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegaste, Wakatoshi-kun? ¿Visitaste tu casa? Si no te quedas allí, puedes venir a la mía. O puedo recomendarte un alojamiento. Tengo muchos contactos, puedo hacer que te dejen espacio —pese a que se hallaban en movimiento, Tendou no cruzó miradas por segunda vez. Parecía ser incapaz de hacerlo, siendo sus pómulos entibiados muestra de alguna especie de gratitud— Un descuento, tal vez. Son muy amables y...

—Me quedaré en tu apartamento.

—Hu-huh, así es —rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, Tendou apresuró el andar—... Rápido, que ya es tarde y tu espalda debe estar sufriendo ese bolso —con una risa tibia, una de la cual Ushijima había olvidado sus verdaderos matices, dejó pasar que en realidad no le pesaba en lo absoluto. No volvieron a mediar palabra alguna mientras se hallaron así, codo a codo.

El apartamento de Tendou se adecuaba perfectamente a él. Mientras Ushijima acomodaba las palabras para explicárselo a sí mismo, su acompañante limpiaba el desorden que les había topado de imprevisto. El pelirrojo atravesaba los tres diminutos ambientes del lugar: cocina-comedor, sala de estar-habitación y baño. Llevaba y traía unas cosas, recogía y desaparecía otras tantas. Ushijima no podía inculcarse alguna incomodidad por el lugar o la forma de vida que llevaba su compañero, pues a causa de éste, y parte del equipo de voleibol de su preparatoria, se había amoldado a una rutina mucho menos rígida que aquella que llevaba degustando desde niño para entonces. Si bien no odiaba la arquitectura tradicional de su familia y pese a poder sentirse acogido en entornos tan minúsculos como el que pisaba, sintió la urgencia de que Tendou conociera su nuevo techo. Quiso largarse de allí con éste a cuestas, invitarle cuanto tiempo fuera necesario para que sintiera otra forma de vida.

—De verdad... No imaginé que vendrías —no fue hasta que ambos se hallaron con las palmas rodeando unas humeantes tazas de té y con las rodillas descansando en la felpa de la moqueta que recubría por debajo de la mesa donde sus codos se apoyaban, que pudo recaer en el hecho de tener a Tendou frente a él. Pensó que se veía mucho más maduro que la última vez que se habían encontrado—. Imaginé que tal vez recorrerías alguna parte del mundo ahora que eres rico —con una risa final y una mueca que Ushijima había extrañado, constató, _definitivamente,_ el querer llevárselo consigo.

—Un día vendrás conmigo.

Pudo ver que aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Ushijima calculó que ese momentáneo impacto reduciría el choque a una realidad cercana. Algún día compartirían _días_ a elección de Ushijima.

— ¿Qué clase de invitación es esa? —estuvo a punto de decirle que no era una simple invitación, pero su risa continuó haciendo eco por el lugar hasta volver a sacar palabra— Mhm... Puede que... ¿En un futuro?

— ¿Cuándo? —pese a tratar de mantener una expresión estoica, su tono de voz salió disparado.

—Cuando tenga el dinero. Iré guardando un par de monedas al mes si te encuentras tan apasionado —viró sus ojos hacia un mechón puntiagudo que comenzaba a sobresalir entre el resto. Peinándole hacia abajo, Tendou le lanzó un vistazo cargado de sátira—... No es como si tu fama fuese a terminarse tan pronto, ¿verdad? Y también he conseguido un buen empleo. No puedo abandonarlo. Bueno, no quiero.

Ushijima consideró eso último como una negación a compartir tiempo fuera de los ambientes que conocían. Cuando Tendou caminó hacia el baño, sintió la necesidad de indagar en el porqué.

— ¿Cuál es ese empleo? —le llevó la mitad de pasos de su acompañante llegar hasta la puerta cerrada del pequeño lugar. Un conmemorativo _«puedes ser más abierto»_ de boca de sus actuales compañeros de trabajo le inundó el cerebro. Pero tan pronto arribó, lo sustituyó conque él nunca había necesitado aquello con Tendou. O tal vez... ¿Cómo requería comportarse con él? Era incapaz de evocar alguna situación del pasado que le sirviese de guía— ¿Por qué es tan bueno?

—No hay manera de que te obsesiones con esto, Wakatoshi-kun —Ushijima creyó escuchar una leve risa desde dentro. El correr del agua le opacó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —un par de gárgaras se superpusieron a sus palabras— Puedes conseguir otro.

Tendou comenzó a toser. Le pareció que se había ahogado.

—Agk, c-claro que puedo, pero no es necesario que tú me lo digas. Tampoco seguirte. Y no es como si no...

—Tendou —era la primera vez que Ushijima percibía su estado habitual siendo ofuscado por unas emociones indescriptibles.

—... pudiéramos mantener el contacto. Es más, nosotros...

—Dime.

—.... continuamos teniendo la misma relación después de tanto tiempo y...

—Enséñamelo.

Al mismo tiempo en que aquellas palabras abandonaban sus labios, Tendou abrió la puerta de un tirón. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse del mismo color que su cabello. Lentamente, se transformó en un tomate. Su boca entreabierta y sus cejas remarcando el estupor de sus ojos hicieron que Ushijima se cuestionara el poder de sus palabras. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que reaccionara así? No pudo entenderlo siquiera cuando éste le hubo arrastrado hacia el exterior, soltando _«no hay manera de que haga eso»_ entre otras tantas cosas. Su bolso deportivo apareció frente a sus pies antes de que la dirección de un hotel aleatorio en Miyagi al móvil fuese su último contacto con Tendou durante un par de días.

Aquello le sirvió como excusa para adentrarse, por fin, a la misión principal de su viaje. Si bien deseaba regularmente ver el rostro de su padre en persona, su madre era una historia muy diferente. Pero le agradaba extrañar esa época por las cosas que aún lograba rescatar de ella, y pese que a Ushijima se le dificultaba discernir entre lo que deseaba fervientemente y lo que no, su estadía en esa casa tan amplia terminó causándole un vacío en el estómago motivado por el sonrojo de su amigo de años atrás a la hora de echarle de la suya, aceptando la urgencia de _necesitar_ volver a ver su rostro una vez más.

Y si aquello requería entender la razón tras su comportamiento, Ushijima aceptaría el desafío.

Bien sabía que, probablemente, se tratara sobre su trabajo. A lo mejor, divagaba, fuera admiración hacia el mismo, y Ushijima no había hecho nada más que faltarle el respeto de alguna forma que todavía no lograba descifrar. Tendou le había confirmado sus ganas de seguir ejerciéndolo, ¿pero de qué se trataba, a fin de cuentas? No tenía la menor idea. Parecía que casi desconocía por completo a quien había pasado tantos años a su lado. La única información con la que contaba era aquella que el pelirrojo le había dado por error: el bar de su primer día de vacaciones en Miyagi.

Una vez sus deportivas volvieron a tocar el suelo del establecimiento, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Inspeccionó los rostros acalorados que sufrían el alcohol en venas, pero el de su amigo no se hallaba entre ellos. Pensó por un instante que podía volver en otra ocasión, manteniendo la idea inclusive una vez se hubo adentrado demasiado al ambiente. Entre las luces tenues, la música suave y los sonidos de cristales chocando entre sí, sintió un agarre en su antebrazo derecho. Las facciones del dueño de la palma sobre su chaqueta estaban grabadas suavemente en su memoria.

—Wakatoshi-san, ¿verdad? —aquel era un chico que destacaba demasiado. Pensó en la clase de persona con la que Tendou se juntaría, y de no haber reconocido que se hallaba en la mesa de éste la primera vez que Ushijima pisó el lugar, habría imaginado que buscaba su autógrafo— Soy amigo de Tendou. Igual que tú, imagino —le dedicó una sonrisa que Ushijima consideró demasiado deslumbrante—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Fue suficiente para sentarse, obligado y por respeto, en la mesa que aquel chico compartía con otros tantos. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de descubrir en qué andaba Tendou para cuando escuchó todos los nombres de los amigos del mismo, pero la idea surcó su cabeza con un par de tragos encima. Ushijima no tenía permitido beber y, por primera vez en su vida, pensó que ni siquiera le interesaba hacerlo... y aquello no garantizaba que fuese un buen bebedor en lo absoluto.

— ¿De qué trabaja Tendou? —soltó en algún momento de la noche.

Estaba cansado de recibir tantos comentarios innecesarios. Que cómo se habían conocido, que por qué había vuelto a Miyagi, que si podía contar alguna anécdota. Ushijima no estaba seguro de poder aguantar a nadie más como aguantaba a Tendou. Ni siquiera consideraba que aguantarle fuese algo malo y, aun así, en reuniones como aquella, Ushijima no estaba dispuesto a que toda la atención se virara únicamente hacia él.

—B-Bueno... Imaginé que te lo habría dicho —tras un silencio medio expectante y unas cuantas miradas cómplices, un pelinegro del grupo contestó—. Tendou solía decirnos que eran buenos amigos así que...

—Es raro que no lo sepas, ¿huh? —a su derecha, un pelirrubio continuó. Golpeó varias veces el cigarrillo que llevaba entre dedos en el plato delante suyo y le observó, con los ojos entrecerrados— En fin, es _dry humping_.Esa actividad se ha vuelto furor y es fácil sacar dinero con ella.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Ushijima estaba confundido.

La mesa volvió a quedarse en silencio. Todos le observaban, sorprendidos. Escuchó algún carraspeo, pero su cabeza estaba enfocada en encontrar esas dos palabras del inglés en algún momento de su vida. _Nada_. Ushijima no sabía de qué se trataba aquello, mucho menos podía comprender por qué ninguno de los presentes se decidía a hablar. _«Como el balón en un set point»_ ,le habría señalado Hoshiumi, _«Nadie querría tenerlo entre manos»_.

El pelirrubio decidió ir al frente: —Es... sexo, pero sin penetración —poco y nada sabía Ushijima sobre intimar. Las veces en que algo de tal calibre le llamaba la atención no tenía el tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello. Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Tendou podía _simpatizar_ en ese sentido? —. Mira, mejor enséñale.

Luego de aquellas palabras, se vio con ambas pupilas enfocadas en la pantalla del móvil del pelinegro. Ushijima jamás había accedido al tipo de páginas en las que el susodicho se encontraba, ni siquiera en sus días del pasado, durante el auge de su adolescencia. Aquello no le interesaba, tenía cosas más importantes por las que vivir, pero de alguna manera se hallaba acalorado. Sabía que no se debía al alcohol o al escaso volumen en que se reproducía el video... Lo que repentinamente teñía sus pómulos de rosa no era nada menos que una fantasía: Ushijima se estaba imaginando a Tendou. Y por primera vez en su existencia, tuvo más que una erección matutina.

Estuvo entre aquellos extraños el tiempo suficiente como para que disminuyera con la discusión de un par de temas aleatorios. ¿Por qué Tendou, entonces, no podía aceptar irse con él? ¿Acaso se encontraba sometido a ese trabajo lujurioso por alguna amenaza de vida o muerte? ¿Debía denunciar a la policía, ahora que era conocedor de todo?

Sacó su móvil y se preparó para marcar a emergencias.

— ¡W-Wow, wow! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —a su lado, el pelirrubio puso ambas manos sobre la pantalla de su celular y le obligó a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Los demás, permanecieron expectantes.

—Llamo a la policía.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! —ante su exabrupto, el pelinegro bajó la voz y el círculo, sorprendido, siguió sus pasos— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Wakatoshi-san? Por favor, no… S-Sabes que este lugar es una fachada para un bar… _gay_ , ¿verdad?

— _¿Gay?_ —Ushijima se hallaba muy confundido. Miró a su alrededor. Nada fuera de lugar, salvo un perro embalsamado de ojos saltones en una estantería lejana. ¿Podía aquello ser un código secreto? Negó con la cabeza un par de veces— Eso no me importa —reafirmó, decidido—. Voy a salvar a Tendou.

— ¿S-Salvar a… Tendou? —el más alejado de todos fue el único capaz de hablar, pues el resto se mantuvo boquiabierto.

Asintió. Se puso de pie e hizo una corta reverencia ante el grupo. Ushijima no tenía tiempo que perder.


End file.
